Sk8r Girl
by Lovez Desire
Summary: Sometimes the right for you is standing in fronf of you and you don't even notice. It'll get better with time. Selena/Demi Delena Lovez Semi Demena Gomato
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

It was a sunn day on 'Horvard High School' and Rosie was walking trough the bunch of kids that shown that their parents had the money of the world. Rosie,by her own,doesn't come from a rich family,her family had money but not in kilograms. The reason she was in this rich school is because she's so good at basket and she got a sports scholarship and,

unlike her classmates,she was a normal girl that actually worries about others and do not throws them paper balls when they are waking or paste letters in their backs saying "Kick My Ass". She's just a common girl with a big opportunity.

~ Rosie's POV ~

- "Hey Carter! Over here!" I look over my left on the corner of my eye and spotted Carter arriving with her skateboard to the school's front yard. She hit each hand of the boys from her rebel gang in a hello way and without stopping skating she rode towards the school's door but she was on the floor before she could arrive. Brook had made her trip over with her foot and Carter was now laying in the ground with her hands on her knee. I walked over to her and found that she had a deep cut. Brook of course was laughing her head off as well as her stupid friends.

- "Here,I'll take you to the nursing" I said as I took Carter's arm and placed it around my neck and pulled on her waist so she could stood up. She nodded faintly and I took her skateboard with my opposite hand ...

- "It's nothing too serious,I'm just gonna bandage it and you'll take it off after a week ok?" The nurse said and Carter had been here for half an hour which means I totally lost my first class but it really doesn't matter,I'll do anything for her.

The nurse gave us a justification for both of us and I helped Carter to walk out the nursing

- "Thank You Rosie" she groaned as I sat her up in a chair

- "It's ok,you shouldn't let her treat you like that Carter" I said quietly not sure if it was a good idea to tell her or not that.

- "I know but I can't tell her anything" see,Carter likes Brooke and Brooke knows it,that's why she treats her like shit. I would never do that,instead of making her fall into the ground and laugh at her I'll kiss her and grin at her. Yeah. I like Carter. That's pretty much why I'm here helping her but can you blame me? She's just so cute. Brooke doesn't like her back cause Carter is a skater girl and Brooke just dates rich and dumbasses boys who just care about alcohol,parties,sex,hot girls,drugs,sex,money,cars, sex,tobacco,soccer and did I mention sex? The boys of this school are really perverts. I had at least caught five having sex in the bathroom,not that I've had entered the boy's bathroom but the screams and moans can be heard from the other side of the wall and it just happens to be the girls bathroom.

Carter isn't like them,sure she's a skater,but that makes her sexy. I'm not a perv,I just happen to like her bad girl side because I know that she's not really a mean girl,she's just a sweet,responsible,talented and cool girl that just happens to like fooling around in a healthy way. That's why I'm in love with her,she's the best of both sides.

- "Rose..." Carter trailed off with her eyes on her hands

- "Yes Carter?" I asked concerned

- "Why do you do this?" she asked finally turning her gaze to eyes are so beautiful!

- "D-do what?" well done done

- "Help me,you always help me when something 's amazing but I don't get it,we don't talk that much" .

- "I know Carter but I've already told you that I don't like the way Brook treats you and it kills me that you still don't do anything to stop it. I would never do that to you Cart,because...b-because..." What do I say? Should I tell her I like her? No,that would ruin our small friendship. Do I do like I don't know why I do it? No,that's stupid. Because..yeah...just because

- "Because...?" Carter trailed off impatiently waiting for an answer from me

- "Just Because" I shuddered my shoulders and gave a half smile at her,who nodded leaving the subject there for the moment...

~ Carter's POV ~

- "Hey dyke!" I heard Brooke yell at me. She's starting to piss me off,yes,I used to like her and part of me still likes her but her attitude,so sick,so disgusting!. I'm slowly starting to hate her. I turned my head to face her smirking expression. I quirked my eyebrow in response. I feel like if I her 'what?' or 'yes?' I'll look so stupid cause she's just called me dyke.

- "I need your chemistry notes" Like What The Hell!?. Is this really the girl I used to fall on her feet for!?

- "Sorry,I'm not gonna give them to you" I simply said and walked away with no more words

- "Hey You Piece of guy! Come back here!" She yelled at The Fuck!?. Ok the hate rate is officially full.I turned around and showed her the middle finger. Her expression was priceless. I looked back to my road and spotted Sonny half shocked. I wonder why.

I waved at her with a smile and she waved me back with a shy smile. Cute.

~Rosie's POV~

OMG! Did you see that!? Did you fucking see that!? Of course you did,how could you possible wouldn't! It was the most shocking thing in the world! She showed her the middle finger! Like to Brooke! She had never done that! She loves her! Well no,she doesn't love her,but she likes her!. Could it be possible? That she doesnt like her anymore!? OMG OMG OMG! And she just smiled to me!. Yey! Rosie's on a roll!...

1 Year Later...

- "Rosie" what the hell? I slowly turned my head to face the last person I thought could possibly talk to me after one year

- "Rosie...I need help" wow. Vulnerable much?

- "what is it?"

- "I'm pregnant"...

would love to know your opinion about this (: xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

- "Rosie...I need help" wow. Vulnerable much?

- "what is it?"

- "I'm pregnant" Shit.

- "I want to abort" what!? What do you have in your head? Shit?

- "Why are you telling me this?"

- "I don't know about those things...I need your help"

- "Brooke,an abort is something really delicate,you're killing someone

- "My parents are going to kill me and I don't know how to take care of a baby"

- "You can't kill him. It's a human,please Brooke,don't do that"

- "Okay I'm gonna think about it but I really need help"

- "Ok..? So...do you want me to go with you to the doctor?"

- "Yes" Okay

- "Okay,just let me know when"

- " Thank you Rosie"

~ Carter's POV ~

'So pretty' I thought to myself as I was watching Rosie practice. She's so talented.

See,this last year has been the best,we got to know each other more,we hang out almost everyday and we talk about everything. When I'm with her it's like I'm in the right place,I feel like I'm finally with someone that understands me and thinks as me.

And in this year I found out she's grew confident. When we used to talk just a little,she was shy like if she didn't know what to say to me,but now she's more confident and sometimes I feel like she flirts with me.I don't mind.I wouldn't mind also if she takes advantage of me. Pretty usual don't you think? *wink* ok no but really,I like her so much. I want to ask her to the prom I just don't know how to.

- "Hey Cart" awwh' Cart.I love it when she calls me that.I slowly looked up at her,trailing my eyes all over her body...holly shit. She's sweating. So fucking hot. I liked my lips unconsciously and stare at her eyes

- "H-hey Rose" I have a special reason why I call her that,she's as beautiful as a . She's more beautiful than a rose,more beautiful that a zillion roses,yeah that's it. She smiled at me

-" So are you going to the prom?" does she read my mind or something? Hell,if she could do that she'll be freaked out by all the fantasies I have with her,JAJAJA' no,seriously

- "Oh uhm yeah I guess"

- "Do you have parter already?" Oh yes Rose,actually I was thinking maybe we could go together and after the party we could go to my house and you know,have fun or something"

- "No" Oh we'll done Mason,well done

- " Uhh too bad oh changing of subject! It's Friday so how about we go somewhere tonight? You know,just for fooling around" Yeah just fooling around,sounds good to my taste.

- "Sure! I'm in,where to?"

- "Oh I dunno,a bar maybe?" mmmmh that sounds good to me. Maybe I get to see Rosie in short shorts. Carter likes.

- "It's a deal...but...I have one condition though..."

- "What is it?"

- "You have to wear shorts" I said trailing my eyes from her waist to her feet. Her toned legs making my mouth go dry

- "What for?" Shit.

- "...mmm...because I have never got to see you in shorts,like usual shorts" yeah that's it!.

- "Okay...but you have to wear what I say as well"

- "Spit it"

- "You have to wear shorts as well" Oh.

-" What for?...I've used them before"

- "Yeah well...just because"

- "I'll use them if you tell me why" Hell Yeah. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before trailing a single finger down my arm

-"Because I happen to like you in shorts,in everything,but shorts are my favorite" *Gulp* I closed my eyes,her touch was sending shivers down my spine

-"O-ok I-I'll us-use theeeeeem" I breathed out as her finger reached my exposed stomach,which happens to be exposed cause she had lift up my shirt. She grinned and leaned over me to whisper in my ear

-"Good,pick me up at eight o'clock" her lips softly touched my ear and a throbbing sat on between my legs and then she walked away. See,I told you she was flirting with me. Gosh now how am I suppose to stop this feeling between my legs?...


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3** "Wuuu! Great moves Gonzalez!" I shouted throwing my hands on her waist. I wasn't drunk,neither she but we were pretty much into the party and a bit buzzy. "C'mere" she mouthed and with her finger made me a 'come closer' sign so I did. I step closer to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck dropping her hands over my back. "Did I told you you look so beautiful?" she asked on my ear,her lips touching my skin lightly "Yeah...and you're perfect" I said back making a grin appear on her face. Suddenly I felt a pair of rough hands grazing mine and I noticed someone was grabbing Rosie by the waist from behind her. I quickly but gently pulled her to my body "Hey dude,watch out" I glared at the stupid face guy that was now with his tongue out watching Rosie's body,as soon as he heard my voice he trailed his red eyes over mine. "Uuh double shot,okay" he said cockily trying to grab Rosie again just making my blood boil "Back Off dude,she's with me" I said bitterly. I was starting to tense up on Rosie's arms and my hands were slowly turning into fists "Cart,calm down,just ignore him" she said and slipped her fingers between mine. I slowly calmed down and my gaze softened as I looked back to Rosie,she was scared. "I-" "Good Girl,now gimme this" Stupid guy said and grasped Rosie's wrist rough. Ok that was it "I told you" I whispered and then my fist crashed with his face. He lost his balance and fall over his butt "You bitch" he yelled with his hand on his nose. He stood up on his feet and slapped me on the face. Holly shit. Ok man,you asked for it. I glared at him with my palm on my cheek,I pushed Rosie back gently so I wouldn't hurt her and pounced on the stupid face man. My fists punching one,two,three,four times in the middle of his face. "Don't ever hit on my girl again" I shouted on his face while my knee suddenly got powerful and hit on his stomach making he spit me blood on the face. Ewww "Carter,sweetie,that's enough...Please" I heard someone said from behind me but that didn't stop me I then pushed my hands on his neck blocking his breathing and he was so damn drunk to even cover himself "Carter Please!" someone said again but this time their touch stopped me. Rosie. I slowed down and got on my feet. I felt her hands grasp on my waist and pulled me into a hug,I wrapped my arms around her back and sighed. "Carter,let's go now please" she whispered on my ear,I slowly nodded and took her hand between mine. As we step outside I noticed I still had her hand on mine. At this I blushed in embarrassment and let go. "So...what has just happened" she trailed off without looking at me,no even stopping walking. "I'm sorry Rosie,I just couldn't let that son of a...do that to you I lost control please I don't want you to be scared of -" "Cart,OMG I'm not scared of you sweetie" Rosie said finally stopping on her tracks and turned to face me. I breathed out calmly, great she's not scared of you Mason "I was actually referring to the 'My Girl' thing" Oh shit. "Rose...I-" "Did you really meant it?" she asked quietly. I sighed and decided it was time to say the truth "Yes" I breathed out and looked to the floor "Carter,what now?" she asked taking my chin between her fingers making me look up at her. Do it,just do it you coward "Rose...I...wo-" I breathed in and out before taking both her hands between mine and traced shapes on them "Rosie,I love you". - Rosie's POV "Rosie I love you" My heart stopped beating for a moment before it started to function in full speed. "W-what?" I had to be sure this isn't a dream "Uh y-n-just forget it" "NO!,Carter,tell me" she looked hurt but hopeful. Then she sighed and stepped closer to me,close enough so our faces were inches apart "Rose,I love you,I love you so much" she whispered and closed her eyes. I breathed in deeply. I can't believe this is happening "I-I don't know what to say" She humed and stepped back "Don't worry about it Rosie,I uhm let's go" she said and turned back to our previous road "NO! CART!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Carter's POV_

My hart's pieces were falling to the floor in slow motion. I knew it was stupid to tell her my feelings for her.

"NO CART!" I looked back at her and she looked hurt,not hurt exactly,like guilty of my hurt

"Rosie,really don't worry,it's okay,it's getting late"

"Carter Mason,listen to me now" She took my hand and pulled me towards her gently,intertwining our fingers

"I love you too Carter" time stopped at the moment she said those words

"R-r-really?" I had to be sure this isn't a dream

"Yes Cart,I love you so much,and this last year taught me that loving you is the greatest thing I would ever do in my life,loving you is so easy cause you're just a gorgeous,smart,cute,amazing and sexiest girl in this world" awwwwh!

"Rose,you leave me speechless.I couldn't be more lucky,with you by my side this las year,I've found strength and a reason to wake up every morning,cause seeing you smile just make my heart melt and just touching you makes me jump of happiness" I leaned my forehead towards hers and closed my eyes. This is the perfect moment,ask her,you dumbass

"Rosie,would you like to go to the prom with me?" I asked caressing her cheek with my thumb. She opened her eyes and I could see excitement shining from them.

"I thought you'll never ask me that" she whispered out and put her hand over mine that was now cupping her side of her face

"So that's a yes?" I asked hopefully

"Of course silly" she giggled out and I carried her from her waist shaking her slightly in excitement. Really,I can't believe this is actually finally happening

"I love you" I whispered placing her down before kissing her nose

"I love you too".

_Rosie's POV _

"I said NO Brooke!" I yelled,I really do not care who could hear me

"I can't have it Rosie! It will ruin my life!" This brat

"Don't you call him 'it',he's a baby and there has to be another option,you can't kill him" I felt tears running down my cheeks

"Girls,I'm sorry for interrupt but well,I kind of have an idea,if you let me share it with you ladies..." I looked up with tears still dropping.

"Go on" I said shakily

"She can have it and well if you don't want to give it in adoption,you can take care of him,rase him like your child,I know it's not easy for you but I don't see another option"

"Yes!" Brook hurry said. Oh oh

"I...I don't know" I said,having a baby was so much responsibility...but still it would be amazing and it's not that it would be that way but Cart and me could rase him like our baby,were almost over college so that means no problems with school.

"Please Rosie,take him as your baby"

"Okay,let's do it" I smiled and so did them. Then they started talking about some stuff about the day the baby would come to birth but I was in my whole world to hear them. I hope I'm taking a good decision

_Carter's POV _

Holly,today is the prom and I'm so freaking nervous. What colour would be good? Blue? no,too boring. Pink? Ew no,too girly...BLACK! Yes! Fuck 3 hours till I have to go to Rosie's home...ahh Rosie *sigh* ...

_2 hours later . . . _

Dress,ready. Shoes,ready. Hair,ready. Make up,ready. Gloss,ready. Keys,ready. Rose rea-fuck,a rose!

I ran downstairs and got into the car searching for a flower shop. Okay calm down Carter,you have 30 minutes to buy roses and another 30 minutes to arrive to her home. You can do it.

_Rosie's POV_

15 minutes till Carter arrives and I still can't find my shoes. Damn it.

"MOM!" I opened again the closet and nothing,I pulled up the sheets and nothing. Where the hell are they!?

"What honey?" My mom came into my room

"Have you seen my back shoes?,I swear I put them on the closet"

"Oh the ones that look like boots?"

"Yeah"

"Oh they're here" she opened closed the door and they were behind it. Agh

"Oh thank you so much mommy" I took them and ran back to the bed getting my feet inside them

"Could you pass me the perfume?" I groaned out finishing with the shoes. Soon she was handing I to me and I took it pushing the bottom and putting some fragrance on my neck and cleavage,continuing with my hair and arms

"I'll be waiting downstairs,I want a small photo-shoot,you're advertised!" Omg so embarrassing

_Carter's POV_

After 45 minutes I decided on picking a white and red bunch of roses and now I'm standing in front of her house waiting for the exact time to knock. God I'm so nervous,see,I'm planing on ask her to be my girlfriend tonight at the prom. I've practiced it all night,it goes something like this - coff coff ...Ro-shit! My phone started ringing telling me it was time. Mother of god. I started walking slowly while saying to myself Chill Carter,it just your Rosie,your beautiful Rosie *sigh* who just happens to be the girl who's on the other side of the door waiting for you to come. I arrived to the doorstep and I was shaking *knock* *knock*

"One second!" OMG her mom,I completely forgot about her mom! . The door opened and a woman stood there holding the door open

"Goodnight ma'am" I said slowly leaning my upper body a little in a bow way

"Goodnight honey,you must be Carter. Come in" she smiled and stepped back so I could pass

"Thank you Ma'am" I smiled shyly and got into the house. Wow it was beautiful and so warm

"Rosie will be down in a few seconds,you can sit down if you want" she said and sat on the longest leather couch

"Oh Thank you. Ma'am,I gotta say your house is so beautiful" I said while i sat in the couch that was in front of her still looking around the legs together and my hands over each knee,my back straight and my hair falling over one side of my neck. I wanted to give a good first impression on her mom

"Thank you sweetheart. So,tell me,which intentions do you have with my daughter huh?" *gulp*

"Ma'am,I swear I have the purest intentions with your daughter,I really love her and my objective is to protect her and treat her like a princes,cause that's exactly what she's for me" I honestly said

"Awh. You seem a good person Carter,I hope I'm right" she said. I swear I felt like she would kill me in any moment though she was really cool

"I won't disappoint you ma'am" she smiled and I smiled back

"Ugh mom,don't bother my prom partner could you?" I heard a third voice coming from the stairs,a really beautiful voice. Hers.

"I'm not bothering her! We were just talking" her mom said and Rosie stepped all the way downstairs. Oh - my - god.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Previously ..._

"Ugh mom,don't bother my prom partner could you?" I heard a third voice coming from the stairs,a really beautiful voice. Hers.

"I'm not bothering her! We were just talking" her mom said and Rosie stepped all the way downstairs. Oh - my - god . . .

Oh - My - God. She's so beautiful. I've never seen anything,anyone more gorgeous in my life.

She was on a red dress that goes about four fingers above her knee,on her neck she was wearing a black necklace with a cross hanging over her perfect cleavage,a thin black sweater that goes to her hips and she was wearing a pair of pretty shoes the looked like boots,her hair was straightened and she had on a little make up,so natural.

Damn I have no words to describe how beautiful she looks

"Wow" I breathed out with my jaw hanging open.

I was sure I loved,I love Rosie for who she is,her feelings,her attitudes,her inside but godamn! Isn't this girl so fucking sexy?

I couldn't help but stare at her legs,they look so soft,the softness of her legs,her eyes,her lips and her soft skin.

I started to get some kind of sweaty. She looks so so beautiful'

"Rosie ..." I whispered out without couldn't stop it. Everything around was shining,lights flashing at her,her skin sparkling.

"Carter?" She asked softly and broke me out is my daze

"Oh sorry sorry it's just that you ... Rosie,you look so beautiful" I whispered walking to her,taking her hand in between mine and lift it to my lips,kissing her knuckles. I never broke gaze with her and she smiled softly.

"Thank you Carter,you look so gorgeous" she said softly trailing her eyes all over my body and I blushed at this.

"Awwwwww! Aren't you two so damn adorable!?" Her mom said crying. I turned to her and smiled,Wow,she was actually crying.

"Oh mom,don't cry" Rosie said crocking lightly her head to the right looking so adorable

"It's okay it's okay,I'm cool. Awh come here girls" her mom said extending her arms for us to get between them. I snorted a laugh and walked to her along with Rosie and she hugged us so tight. I already feel part of this small family,I want to cry

"Okay guys step there cause a long photo shoot is waiting for you" she suddenly said and Rosie groaned.I knew she was embarrassed. I giggled and balanced on Rosie,hugging her tight

"Come on,it'll be fun" I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead ...

Her mom was serious when she said it was going to be a long photo shoot. We've already taken like 7 photos,which I actually loved. The traditional,me standing behind her,her back pressed against me and me cupping her hands,laying them on her stomach. In another she just took it when we were chatting about how beautiful I think she looked,the pictured looked beautiful,in another I was standing before her handing her the roses I bought for her but my favourite one was the one where she was standing with her back pressed on mine but she was turning her head to me smiling as well as me. My hands were on her stomach and hers were above them. I absolutely loved that photo.

"Okay girls,just one more picture" her mom said and Rosie rolled her eyes at her mom I giggled and kissed her cheek making her turn her head to me and I winked at her. She laughed and hugged me from the side

"I need you guys to kiss" I gulped

"Mom!" I'm kind of in shock. I don't you if you guys think the same but I think it's weird that your girl crush'a mom ask you to kiss her daughter. It's rare but oh how I love that her mom is like that!

"Oh don't cry Rosie,just do it" I chuckled at Rosie's scoff and walked towards her,she looked up at me and hide her face on the crock of my neck

"I can kiss you just near your lips of you feel weird" I whispered in her ear rubbing her hair between my hands

"No,it's okay" she pulled away of my neck and smiled to me. I smiled back and lifted her chin with my index and thumb,getting near her face. I parted my lips to take a deep breath and looked down to her lips. I'm dying to kiss them so hard,with so much passion but I have to do this softly and gently. I leaned all the way and crashed my lips with hers softly trailing my fingers to the side of her face and caressed the skin there. I pulled away and crocked my head to the other side kissing her again with more passion. I had completely forgotten about that this was just for a photo but when the flash came off I remembered I couldn't lose control cause her mom was there. I slowly moved my hand away from her face and trailed my both hands down to her waist,wrapping my arms around it and pulling her closer. I felt her body going up slowly and I knew she's just stood on her tiptoes and has lifted her right leg just like it happens in romantic movies. And just then I knew there was something more about Rosie,there was something more about us. We were not just going to be a couple if she says yes,we're going to be inseparable and I know there wouldn't be another relationship that handle that kind of passion.

Another flash went off and her mom screamed in excitement

"That was so cute!" Rosie and I giggled and I took her hand in mine

"Okay girls,I think you can go now" she said walking to us.

"Take care of my daughter Carter,I trust you" she whispered giving me a small hug

"I won't disappoint you ma'am" I said and smiled at her.

Rosie and I walked to the door and I opened it for her

"My lady" I whispered and she smiled with a tinny blush on her cheeks

"Thanks" I closed the door behind me and opened the door for her. When she was inside I closed the door softly and got into my seat. Okay...here we go . . .

"Red or white?" I asked playfully referring to lemonade or soda

"What about black?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows

"Rose I don't think they have b-bla-ohh" I stopped mid sentence catching her idea. Her finger running down my arm playfully

"You perv girl huh" I laughed and she followed me interlinking our hands. I filled up our glasses and hand her one

"Thanks" she mumbled taking a sip. I was about to talk to her when a slow song started playing. I recognize that song anywhere.

"Would you grant me this track,beau?" I asked opening my hand for her to take it

"Of course" she placed her hand over mine and I pulled her to the dance floor,placing both my hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck.

I looked down at her eyes and my mind started to wander.

I can't feel more happy than I'm now,Rosie is everything I want and look for,it's the way she makes me smile,the way she takes care of me,the way she makes me feel inside.

I looked down at her lips and mine went dry. She was smiling,that gorgeous smile of her that makes sparkles tickle my skin.

I pulled my right arm away and twirl her with my left one,coming to rest again my right hand on her hip pulling her closer. I pulled her up,her feet standing over mine,she's so light.

"I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me" I whispered along the song while moving my feet slowly back and forth. She looked at me in the eyes and I touched her face ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and I leaned in,our lips just inches away.

"Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you" I sang again and she opened her eyes blushing. I smiled and closed my eyes and crashed my lips on hers gently.

My head started spinning and my stomach felt like having million of rockets.

She pressed herself more against my body and tightened her grip on my neck. I couldn't help but smile caressing her ear with my thumb. I pulled away slowly leaning again to kiss we forehead.

"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy" she sang. Her breath beautifully hitting my face making my heart beat faster

"I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need" I continued taking her chin in between my thumb and index finger.

"I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do" we both said in unison and I closed the gap between our lips putting all my power into the kiss to make her notice how much I love her.

I couldn't feel more happy right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So...you never told me you sing" Rosie told me shifting closer to me as I sat on the couch. Her question took me off guard because I actually never told her so how did she possibly know?

"How do you know?"

"Truly madly deeply is a beautiful song to sing" she smiled up at me and I smiled back knowingly. That was it...

"Well it's not that important, I just like to sing but ... nobody knows it. Actually you're the only one that does" I wrapped my arms around her waist and opened my legs, placing her between them and putting the popcorn bowl on her lap.

"Well doesn't that make me feel special?" She said, her voice coming out in a breath. I smiled and kissed the side of her forehead.

It was a good night, after the small dance I asked we to be my girlfriend and guess what did she say? . . .

_- Flashback -_

"This is the best prom I've been in" Rosie said and I really wanted to keep quiet but of course my sarcastic side didn't allow me.

"It's the only prom you've been in" I smirked at her and she glared at me with a small smile slipping I've her features.

"Well smart ass, I went to my sister's prom a few years ago" she giggled and I stayed quiet. It hurt a little, I thought I was the first one who has ever taken her to prom, I wanted to be the first one. Now this is sad.

She looked at me, wonder in her eyes, touching my arm softly

"Did I say something bad? I'm sorry if I ruined your joke" I laughed and smiled at her. She even makes me laugh when I'm low

"I just wanted to be the first one who takes you to prom" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck. I felt ashamed, I was really proud of how I've done this night before she told me I wasn't the only one, not even the first one.

"Oh Carter ... That prom was not even near to how special this night was for me, you were, are, so sweet, so gentle. You made me feel special, and you don't know how much I appreciate that. I consider this my first real prom date and the best night of my life" I smiled and shifted closer to her.

As I looked up at her eyes I noticed the light of the moon hitting her beautiful pupils. I smiled even wider and took a piece of her hair between my fingers, twirling it around my index one.

"Be my girlfriend" I whispered as I let go of her hair and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

I moved my eyes from her eyes capturing movement in her throat. She's just gulped.

Nervousness suddenly got the best of me and I looked back at her eyes only to find them closed as her face got closer to me.

"Yes" with that said I pushed in the last inches and kissed her pouring all my happiness on it, I don't care if I had already said it before, but this is the best night of my life.

_- End of flashback -_

After that, I asked my mom if I could stay at Rosie's and she agreed, which was weird because she never allows me. That must be a signal.

"Doesn't that make me feel special?" I felt her shift and her nose was now rubbing my neck softly.

"Oh trust me, you are special" I lifted her head up with my index finger and leaned down to peck slowly her lips.

A minute or so later we pulled away and moved out attention to the movie . . .

I opened my eyes but couldn't see a thing.

After some seconds my view fixed from my blur and I noticed we were still on the couch.

Somewhere during the movie we fell asleep, her face buried on my neck and my arms wrapped hard around her waist, her arms dropped over mine with a finger cupping my left hand.

I took out my phone and checked in the hour. 6 am already!? I feel like I feel asleep 5 minutes ago!.

I sat there a few moments before shifting off Rosie. God my back hurts like hell.

I looked down at Rosie and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. She looks so cute, her eyelashes were beautifully covering her eye bone and her mouth was a little bit open. I even saw a small drop of saliva on the corner of her lips.

After a few minutes of admiring my now beautiful girlfriend features I leaned down, lifting her legs with my left arm and wrapped my arm around where her torso and arms met. I pulled her up and walked upstairs.

I opened slowly her bedroom door and lied her down on her bed. As soon as she touched her sheets she pulled on my shirt and to her but I replaced my clothes with a small pillow that was decorating her soft bed. I really wanted to stay and cuddle with her but I have something else planned for today.

I closed the door and walked down to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible.

Okay … what can possibly be a good breakfast for your girlfriend Carter?.

I walked to the fridge and noticed a yellow paper pasted at the top of it. I took it between my fingers and read

"Carter, honey, I know you're reading this, Rosie is such a sleepy head that she just wouldn't before you. Anyway, I went out with some high school friends; I won't be back for dinner. There's food on the sink and over the stove, serve yourselves. I trust on you Carter, don't disappoint me. Take care of my daughter".

I smiled immediately, I loved the trust her mom has on me and I will never want to disappoint her.

I threw the paper in the trash and turned to the sink looking over at what kind of food was over the stove. Okay Carter, time to put to the test that year of gastronomy courses . . .

Rosie's POV

I felt my arm shake but I pushed it away, I don't want to wake up, I don't even want to open my eyes; I'm so whipped.

"Wake up princess" I heard a whisper on my ear and I immediately opened my eyes to find Carter smiling at me, her right above my head and her left hand touching ever so softly my cheek.

"Good morning" I mumbled as I stirred myself off my tired position.

"Had a good night? She asked sitting straight. Hey, no, where are you going?

"Best of my life" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist not wanting her to go away.

"Same for me baby. Now, here, suit yourself" she extended me a tray with orange juice, an apple cut in slices and two eggs served as a happy face with some purple skittles on a small bowl; my favorites.

"You're angel, you know that?" I told her and leaned up to peck her lips.

"Not as saint as you though" she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist, her lips brushing my neck and face sending chills over my half body.

"What about you?" I asked breathless taking a sip of my juice

"Oh I'm already having it" she mumbled nibbling on my skin and finished her work with a small lick.

"I'm just kidding baby, here is mine, I'm eating with you" she said as she looked up at my 'now, seriously' face and took another tray with the same things served.

I smiled and placed myself over her legs in parallel and pushed on the remote's red button.

Criminal Minds theme song sounding all over the room as I bit down on my slice of apple ,with my beautiful girlfriend underneath me making this simple thing, one of the best moments in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_Rosie's POV_

"I don't know how to do this"

"Just sign in here. I want you girls to know that I'm not allowed to do this kind of things, but I know Rosie for like .. how old are you?" The doctor asked me hanging me a black ink pen which I shakily took.

"Eighteen"

"Eighteen years, and I know that she's the most responsible person in the whole world. I don't want to risk this baby to have a bad family and I know that with you, he's going to be okay" He? Oh my god, it's a he!?

"He?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not! That's amazing!" I'm going to have a little boy. This is like one of my dreams coming true; I've always wanted my first baby to be a boy. I never thought I was getting him like this but it's okay, he's mine. He's Carter's and mine.

* * *

It's been almost ten months since Brooke told me she was pregnant and wanted me to take care of her son. Since then the thought of Carter leaving me for having a baby runs and runs over my head. I don't want to lose her, she's everything I have.

Of course I have mom, but it's not like she's taking care of the baby with me for the whole life. Actually she's still shocked about all this.

Yes, I told her, it told her when I got home after signing that paper the doctor gave me which said maybe important stuff which I didn't read because I was too damn nervous.

She was all crazy at the beginning but we have been talking about it and she's supporting me.

But as I said, she's not helping me taking care of Noah forever. Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? I decided on name him Noah but it's not still sure since Carter and I have to take the decision together; if she decides to stay.

I walked inside the classroom and put my name on the blue piece of paper before walking straight to my desk. Today is the final exam, after today I'm free. My career is done and my life is about to start.

I prepared myself to this day for almost a whole year; studying nonstop, paying attention. That part was kind if difficult since I had a smooth girlfriend too near me to almost get to the point of being hovering me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining.

Talking about Carter, I saw her entering the room in the calmest attitude ever. I wish I could do that. She's always too calm and passive (except for when we are alone at home).

"Hey beautiful" she whispered leaning over me and pecking my lips. I smiled in the kiss and gripped the end of the chair swinging my body a bit. When I'm with here I act really childish, I don't know why. She just makes me too happy.

Thinking about that just made me feel bad. My mod depends so much of her and if she knows about Noah I don't know how she will react. Heck, I know her for so many years and I still can't be sure of her attitude towards various things.

"Did you study, Carter?" her black hair was soon all I could see as she was taking her seat beside mine.

"Study? Ha. What's the meaning of that?" I shook my head in disapprove and she winked me before the teacher's gross voice was heard from the front.

"You will have two hours to answer the three sections of the exam. After those two hours I will not give you any chance to write more. You can go out if you want but it's up to you if you lose that time of your exam. No cheating. No whispers. No looks" As soon as I looked down to my exam I gulped. Gosh, this is more like a book rather than an exam!

"Someone didn't have breakfast today" Carter whispered to me referring at Mr. Morgan grumpy attitude. I laughed and covered my mouth to prevent any sound.

"Mason, Gonzales, I'll appreciate if you follow the rules" he said not even looking at us as he continued handing the exams.

"Pardon us Mr. Morgan" I said hiding a giggle since I heard Carter mumble a 'Whatever'.

* * *

The bell rang as I wrote down the last answer of the exam. I've always hated math, I just suck at it. I understand Carter doesn't bother at all about the exam because she's so damn good at math; I wouldn't either if I was that good. But let's just say that she doesn't have the best grades on the other subjects and that's about the other half of the exam.

I was hoping to see Carter waiting for me when I turned around but she wasn't there anymore. I felt my hopes sank slowly. She always waits for me, so what's wrong today?. Oh god, what if she knows about the baby?. No, she was good when she arrived. What if Brooke sent her a message saying I was having a baby? Which I'm not but she's so bitch that she'd do it.

I walked out of the classroom with my arms wrapping my books and my ear buds hanging over my shirt and to my pocket. I didn't dare to look up as I heard whispers with my name on them. Okay a rumour is spreading and Carter totally knows about it. Damn it.

I looked up when I was meter away from my locker. She was there. Samantha gave her a look and soon Carter was turning her body. Her smile was huge and her hands on her back. She was swinging her body left to right. She always does that when she is nervous.

Two girls with two big posters stepped beside Carter as she took her hands out.

"Happy Ten Months Gorgeous"

_Let me know if you like it (:_


	8. Chapter 8

_So I decided on quit with this story since it has no sense to continue anymore._

_Though,if you want it to continue let me know,I would always do what you want, but for now I'm done._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

_Since a few people wanted me to continue this,I did. I don't want to upset you not even a bit for anything. So here it is (: hope you like it, and hope you tell me what you think about it. Thanks (:_

_Rosie's POV_

Carter is holding a white teddy bear with a cute red ribbon on the neck. That is on her left hand; on the right she has a bunch of pink roses.

My heart is beating weirdly; slow and quick at the same time.

So this is the reason she got out of classroom in a hurry, huh? Can I say I have the best girlfriend in the whole world? Well, I've already said it.

I run to her and wrapped my arms tight around her neck. She catches me and lift me off the ground. I hear her giggle before hugging me back as tight as I am doing.

"You're so danging sweet baby!" I tell her near her ear and bury my face in the gap between her shoulder and jaw. My feet on the ground now.

"This is just the start. Come on, school's over and we have a long day to enjoy" I pull away and look her in the eyes.

She's everything I've always wished for, sometimes I still wake up and think the day before was a dream. But no, it's always true, she's mine and something tells me she will be forever.

We are looking into each other eyes without moving. Her arms around my waist and mine are rounding her torso.

"Awwwwh" I knew she was going to do that. Samantha is just too romantic and all pink rainbows.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" I giggle looking how Carter shushes our silly friend

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Now everyone is yelling in unison and Carter trails her eyes over all of them, blushing more each second.

"You're blushing awh" tease her is possibly my best hobby and secretly she loves it, I know.

"Oh shut up" before I can say something back, her lips are pressing against mine. She's never kissed me in front of a crowd. I wrap my arms around her neck lifting on my tiptoes. I've always thought that the thing girls do when kissing on a movie, the moment when they lift their leg, was stupid. I thought it was just a silly act. But oh fool of me, never thought I'll someday get to the day where I do that.

But when I feel her tongue trail softly against my bottom lip I feel my toe lift to almost be touching my butt. Oh Carter, always getting the silliest of me.

"Awwwwwwwwwh" a lot of voices are heard as I we pull away and now I'm the one blushing. Carter smiles down at me and pecks my cheek which doesn't help at all with my blushing.

"Come on gorgeous, let's leave this WEIRDOS FULL PLACE" she says yelling so the rest of our classmates can hear her.

I chuckle and let her lead me out of school. Something tells me that today I will not worry about my final exam's grade.

* * *

- No! I don't care! You lied to me!

- No I didn't!

- Oh so now you're going to say you told me about the baby when you accepted being my wife!?

I am really nervous. This play wasn't supposed to scare the crap out of me. It's been five minutes since it started to get awkward. The woman, called Marian and the man, called Thomas, got married a few days ago and everything was going alright. Until one day, Marian's mom knocked on their door and told Marian she has had enough with the baby, she was really tired and she couldn't take care of her anymore. So she left the baby girl at their home and Marian had to explain to Thomas that. Before they met, she had a baby with another man. And now they're discussing about it.

Its funny isn't it? When something happens to you, sometimes, the world around you seems to remind you of it. It's not like Noah is my baby but still is a baby I'm taking care of for the rest of my life. And what if Carter reacts like Thomas? What if she starts yelling? What if she gets so angry that decides to leave me alone? This is too much for me. All of this is making me feel so bad. I notice my body is shaking lightly and tears start to run down my cheeks. I sob and whip the tears off with the back of my hand. Carter tightens her grip on my opposite hand and I look up at her with new tears showing.

I can't lose her, she's everything I have. But I can't continue with this anymore, I have to tell her today about the baby.

- I'm sorry but … this changes our plans, Marian

- No! Why? I didn't even cheat! I love you! Only you. Please understand me. I was afraid to lose you

Damn this play. I knew I should have selected the horror one! I knew it!

I look away attempting to cry more without her to notice. But she pulls on my chin softly and lifts my head. I am about to apologize for my silliness when her lips crash with mine softly. Ever so sweet that my heart feels like melting.

- You should have told me! Maybe I would have reacted differently!

- Please. Let's be like always, drown in sweetness, drop love all over every place. Like them! Why can't we be just like them!

We pull away and caught the woman pointing at us and some looks of the crowd staring. This is totally embarrassing. I shift lower into the chair and Carter smiles down at me, pulling me back again. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and I lean my head over hers. Stating thinking on how to tell her the truth may be a good idea.

* * *

"That was funny, and sad … it was cool, don't you think so?" Carter asks me pulling on a chair beside me for me.

"Yeah it was awesome" I smile faintly and look her as she takes the seat in front of me

"Why did you cry though? It wasn't that sad" she says looking over the menu. We are on a small and cute coffee shop next to the theater. I was cold and she asked me if I wanted something hot, so of course I agreed.

"It was sad. I mean, Thomas shouldn't have reacted like that "I say taking the menu between my fingers without opening it yet.

"Don't you think so?" I trail nervously and pull up the menu

"I don't know. I mean, if we ever get married and I get to know you have a baby. I don't know how will I respond to that …." She pulls the menu down and intertwines her hands together.

I laugh nervously pulling the menu down too.

"Can I take your order, ladies?" a tall man says walking to us.

"Yes. I want an American coffee and a cheesecake, please" Carter says handing the menu back to the man.

"And for you, my lady?" the man says and I am about to answer when Carter does.

"My lady, your customer" I hear a hint of jealousy in her voice and I can't help but smile.

The waitress is about to apologize when I talk.

"I'll have a coffee too and a lemon cake, please"

"Your order will be ready in a minute. And pardon me for the misunderstood, lady" he says looking down at Carter but she ignores her. He looks back at me scared and I smile with a small nod telling him it was okay.

The jealousy scene is almost forgotten when I remember what I have planned to tell her today. Maybe now will be a good time.

"What happens Rosie? Did he make something to you? Oh I'm fucking killing that bitch" she says standing up. Her jaw tensed and her eyes burning in anger.

"No! Carter! He didn't do anything, chill" I take her hand and pull her down again into her seat.

"Then what happens? You're all sad. If you don't want to be here … I can take you home if you're not feel—"

"Carter, I have a baby" . . .

_btw,follow lovez_desire on Instagram for Lovez pics_ (: ask for follow back.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

_I'm sorry this is so short. But it necessary _

_Rosie's POV_

_"Carter, I have a baby"_

_"Baby I'm not a fan of role playing"_ I can't help but laugh. But I guess it's a nervous laugh cause its soon gone.

_"I'm being serious Carter. I'm having a baby"_she looks at me with blank eyes. I just look at her as she lowers her gaze. I'm about to say something, anything. But I think it's better if I just give her time so I wait. I wait looking at her and praying to God for her to understand. She quirks her eyebrow. I'm sure she's talking with herself. She always does that and it's usually cute but right now it just makes me more nervous.

_"You cheated on me?"_ She whispers without looking at me. Her finger playing with the spoon inside her coffee

_"What!? No! Carter no, I will never do that. The baby is not mine"_ she finally looks at me with a confused look. I am about to explain but she speaks before.

_"Did you plan on having a baby with another girl?"_ A tear runs down her cheek and I feel so stupid for making her cry. I'm such an idiot.

_"Baby, baby. Listen"_ I push my chair and stop when I'm just beside her. She turns to me but never lifts her head. I touch her cheek and lift her head up.

_"Listen to me. I love you. You are my only girl. My one and only love. I will never cheat on you or ever leave you for another girl. The baby is not mine because I'm adopting him. It's a girl's baby who was getting an abortion but I didn't want that to happen so I adopted him"_ she pulls away from my touch and let her body relax over the chair.

_"Oh boy Rosie. Don't ever scare me like that_!" She leans over the table and rubs her face with her hands.

_"I am so sorry baby. I didn't know how to tell you"_ I sit straight and took her hand between mine.

_"I would understand if you don't want to stay with me"_ I whisper nervously. She isn't saying anything and it scares the crap out of me.

I pull my hands away and sit straight in my chair. She's just looking at the nowhere; her eyes are blank. Fuck my life, what do I do?

I wait a few minutes that felt like hours. She lowers her head to the opposite side and I take that as my signal.

I stand up from my chair and leave my napkin over the table.

_"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you" _my voice is piercing. I'm at three to cry and it is too noticeable. I drop two dollars over the table and run away.

It's raining and I'm just in a thin coat. But honestly, I wouldn't care if a thunder falls on me right now.

_I'm an asshole. Adopting a baby, what was I thinking?. Heck I had a life. I had a beautiful life. With my girlfriend, my school, my liberty. I shouldn't have adopted him. Now I lost her, I lost her forever._

_Why didn't I think about it before? Of course she wasn't going to understand. Accepting your eighteen years old girlfriend having a baby that is not even hers? Accepting that kind of responsibility just because your girlfriend wanted to help that girl without your approval? Without even your opinion?_

I walk through a dark hall with just one single light in front of a tattoos and piercings store.

_Nobody is that stupid. Let alone Carter. She's an amazing girl with a beautiful soul. But this is too much and I'm the one who ended up understanding. Understanding that I was so so so stupid. She's an amazing and sweet girl. An amazing girl who I lost now_

I'm lost. I don't know where to go. I don't know where I am. Everything is dark and I can hear a group of men laughing and crashing bottles. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 1O? **

I am halfway the dark alley and I feel relief when in the other side of it,are more lights and cars passing by.

"Well well well look what we have here" I stop in my tracks but don't dare to move an inch. Fuck fuck fuck. Please God,help me. Help me please

"Why such a hot girl is walking by here at this hour at night,huh?" I feel his body get nearer from behind. I am about to run away when he stars encircling me

"What's up? Your boyfriend sucked too hard on your tongue?" I don't know what to do. I can't run away cause there's a crowd of men who seem just as wasted as this dude.

"Oh oh. Can I take that as a I don't have boyfriend?" He stops just tracks behind me and I notice my heart is pumping too quick and my body is starting to shake

"We could take it like that. You'll like the idea" his breath is now on my neck and I feel his hands starting to run up my arms. Okay Rosie,you can do this. At three you punch him in the stomach and run away. Like your dad taught you.

"We can have so much fun" His lips are on my neck and I feel my stomach hurt so bad. I feel like I'm cheating on Carter. What the hell? That doesn't even make sense.

Okay Rosie,now. One ... Two ... Th

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend" . . .

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend" I jump as I hear another voice. And that voice who usually makes me shiver and feel weak,is now making me feel relief and strength.

"Oh! Another hot stuff! It must be my lucky day" I feel his presence starting to fade and that's when I finally then around. She's standing there with her fists clenched and looks as angry as never. I laugh at myself because though the situation,I think she looks freaking hot when she is as angry as now.

"Get away of her" She doesn't move. She's just standing there,her body slightly shaking and her eyes locked in him.

"Carter" I whisper. I'm so scared,I don't know what would I do if he gets to hurt her. I wouldn't handle that and never forgive myself. I observe how she breaks off her trance and looks at me. Her gaze is soft and her body relaxes.

"I'm sorry Rosie" she whispers back. Her eyes glowing telling me she's about to cry

"Carter! Rosie! Oh I'm Frank,now let's finish this" he hisses and grabs Carter by her hair pushing her over a car.

"No! Leave her alone" I run towards them and pull on his hair. I actually get him to get off her. I tune to Carter and pull on her hand. But when we are about to run the hell out of our life,he grabs me by the arms and easily kicks Carter. I am pushed into a car. My face crashes with the glass and I start tasting blood in my mouth

I turn around and he is punching the hell out of Carter. Her head throws back as he gives a last kick to her stomach. I want to run and help her but I can't even focus my sight.

I see his shadow walking towards me and after some seconds my sight is pretty much back again. He pins me on the car's door with his body and I yelp in horror.

"No please,please don't do this" I cry out and he covers my mouth with one of his hands. Her opposite hand is over my stomach,lifting my shirt up

"You better not fight this or your bitch there will die" he whispers on my ear and licks it. I start to cry hard. Please ...

"Are you going to help her? Are you going to do everything I tell you to do?" I look over at Carter. Her face is covered in blood and her body is covered in foot prints.

The sight makes me cry harder. I did this to her. Fuck my life! I did this to her! I'm so sorry Carter ...

I nod and he smirks. His hand pulls at the button of my jeans and I lose control. I start shaking and crying harder. I can't believe I'm going to be raped. I should have stayed I should have fucking stayed!

He pushes down the zipper of my jeans and lifts my shirt upper. I'm so fucked . . . .

Carter's POV

The sounds are horribly loud and blurry at the same time. But I can't see a thing. Everything is black and every now and then,when u try to see through,I start to see white spots.

I let myself fall in tranquility. I stopped fighting and suddenly my sight started to come back.

My stomach is hurting as well as my arms. What happened?

I look around and see nothing but cars. I focus my eyes on something that look like shoes.

I can't see clearly yet but I know somebody is there.

My hearing comes back as well and it's a man voice. Why do I know that voice?

I sit up clenching my stomach and finally everything is clear. Her whimpers,her crying. Her body shifting away ...

He's zipping her jeans down when I manage to stand up on my feet.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" I run to him and clapped my hands on his ears. He stumbles away and I punch his face as hard as I can and he falls on the ground

"FUCK!" I yell. That hurt so much. I look down at my hand and notice I had a big bruise on it. Maybe that's why it hurt.

I kick his stomach with the sole of my shoe and he spits some blood out.

I look over at Rosie and she's in shock. I run up to her and grab her arms

"You have to go away from here Rosie" she looks up at me with horror eyes . . .

Fuck I had to run out of my house.

Sorry I left this like this


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

_Carter's POV_

**_I kick his stomach with the sole of my shoe and he spits some blood out._**

**_I look over at Rosie and she's in shock. I run up to her and grab her arms _**

**_"You have to go away from here Rosie" she looks up at me with horror eyes . . ._**

"What about yo-" a groan is heard from behind us and I pull Rosie's jeans up and button her jeans slowly trying not to creep her out

"I'll go for you, please go now. I'll see you at the restaurant" she nods and hugs me. I hug her back and I can't help but think I am so stupid. I caused all of this. If I had told her something, anything, she would have stayed. But I was a fucking moron

We pull away and she runs towards where I told her we will meet.

_Now how do I end this?_ I sigh and turn around to spot the man still lying in the floor.

I walk to him and kneel in front of his face

"Now listen, and listen clearly. You won't ever again get near my girlfriend or me, okay?" I demand as I grip his hair and push the side of his face on the floor

"You stupid faggot" he spits. Drops of blood still coming out his mouth.

I shake my head and stand up on my feet. I kick him so he would be laying his whole back on the ground

"Listen" I hit hard on his stomach with my toe

"You" I hit again and another time lower

"Will NEVER" I step with right foot on his stomach and with my left one I step on his face

"See or touch" I kick his chin making his head hit hard in the ground

"MY GIRLFRIEND" I step off him and kick his crotch. He yells in pain and his hands go immediately to where I hit him.

I kneel again beside him and grip his neck in my hand

"Again" I whisper as I tighten my grip on him

"Understood?" I bury my short but not enough to be innocent nails in his neck and he yelps

"Y-Yes...please ju-just let go" he figures to choke out and I push on his neck before letting it go.

"You better not be lying. Cause next time I will have no mercy" I finish and walk back to where Rosie will be by now.

_What do I do?_ I can't leave her alone, not that I want though. But this is too much. A baby? I don't even know whose baby is! I don't have any idea of how to take care of a baby. I'm still in school; I don't even have a job! I don't own a house, neither a car. I don't have a thing to offer the baby . . .

But I love her. I can't live without her. She's everything for me. She's everything I need. It's because of her that I wake up with a smile on my face. It's because of her that I do not give up on things, because she gives me strength. I'm nothing without her. And it's wrong, it's wrong to depend so much on her. But that's just how love is. And it's said, I won't leave her, ever!

I have to try. I have to do everything I my power to give my Rosie and the baby the best. I can get a job. I can use that money I was keeping to buy a new skateboard kit on a car. I can do this for her, for the baby. _For our baby._

There she is, standing on the rain, waiting for me to arrive. Wait, why is she in the rain?

I look over at the restaurant and see it is closed. Fuck my life.

I walk over her and as I am about to speak, she does it before

"You shouldn't have done it Rosalinda. Why would she be with you anymore? You're too much responsibility with the baby. She can't with that" I smile as I listen every single word she says to herself.

"But I will try" she turns around with her jaw opened

"I will try because I love you and I want to be with you every second of the days, taking care of the baby. I want to be with you through everything. I can't be far from you, never. I promise I'll give everything to you and the baby. You're everything to me, Rosie" I lean forward and caress the skin of her face. It's hard to tell with the rain falling over us, but I can almost assure she's crying.

"I love you Carter. Thank you so much" she jumps to me and I lift her up, giving her a big hug. How many times had I seen this in movies?

"I love you too Rosie, so much" I lean over and capture her soft lips between mine. And I can't help but laugh at myself. How corny this is? I mean a forgiveness kiss under the rain? How many people don't dream with this?

"Come on baby, don't want you to catch a cold" I hug her side and pull her towards the car. I know I can handle this. I know we can go through this . . .

* * *

I'm so sorry this is too short, but this was supposed to be on Chapter 10. But I had to go really quick and didn't want to leave you waiting more'

I promise I'll make it up for you guys in the next chapter (:

* * *

_Shoutout to __Suefanficlover__ ! You must go read her amazing story called __**FALLING FOR YOU**__ guys! It's really cute! Here is the link: s/9393732/1/Falling-for-you_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

We walk inside her house and we place our coats on the coatrack. I've been here a lot of times but I still get scare when I step in here. I know her mom likes me. But I'm always afraid of her,and I think I always will. After all,I'm not a straight A's girl. Neither a well dressed one. I'm not even a boy!

"Mom! I'm home!" I hear a door being closed from upstairs and I gulp in nervousness.

"Oh finally! I was waiting for you to arrive so I can go out with Ste-Oh goodnight Carter" I freeze as soon as I see her. She's carrying a baby in her arms and quickly,my heart starts beating faster.

"Goodnight Ma'am. How are you?" I step out from behind Rosie,flashing her my best smile.

"Pretty good Carter,pretty good. What about you?"

"Fine ma'am,thanks" I watch her as she approaches us and gives Rosie the baby. I look at him closer trying to take a look at his face but I can't.

"Girls,I'm going. Stephanie called me to go drink a cup of coffee and you know I haven't seen her in along time. I hope you understand"

"It's okay mom. Carter is here now" she looks back at me and I smile at her. It's the first time I feel warm being in here. I mean,without taking in account those times Rosie and I were up there. Because those times I did feel sooo warm.

"Glad to hear that honey. Thank you so much for wanting to go through this with my daughter,Carter" I look up at Sophia and shake my head.

"I will always be with her through anything" she just smiles at me and walks away to inside the kitchen

"She still gives me goosebumps,you know?" I whisper down at Rose. She laughs and turns to me with a smile on her face

"Well that's sad. I thought I was the only one that have you goosebumps" she whispers with a cute pout on her lips. I chuckle and lean down to peck her forehead

"Well yeah. But those are a different kind of goosebumps" I kiss the side of her face,next to her ear and I feel the hair of her skin lift up. I can't help but smile at the effect I have on her.

"Want to hold him?" She asks breaking me out of my thoughts. I pull away a little and look down at her arms,which are straightened up holding the baby.

"I don't-I'm not sure. What is I drop him? I-I have nev-" I shut myself up as she spreads on my arms and places the small baby in my arms. I grip the sheet he's curled in tight and I feel him move a bit. I look down at him but still can't see him. It's not cold in here,so noting will happen if I uncover him just a little.

I take the thin sheet in my fingers and pull it off his face a little bit. My jaw is immediately hanging open.

"The booty chin?" I look up at Rosie and she sakes her head in embarrassment

"It's such a doom. Even when he's not my baby,he has booty chin" I smile down at her and shake my head

"Your booty chin is beautiful baby,I love it" I lean down and kiss the dimple of her chin,which in fact made her blush

"But Brooke doesn't have booty chin,does she?"

"No,but her dad does. You know, baby's inherit the grandparents features

"Oh" I look down at him again and this time I find myself mesmerized. This baby boy was meant to be Rosie's he looks exactly like her. His hair is brown and that cute dimple on his chin. I can't see his eyes that much since he's still too small and young. But I bet he has as beautiful eyes as her.

"Well aren't you a handsome baby boy" I cooed and he makes a weird sound

"You're a natural" she whispers and I look up at her. She has this warm smile on her lips that melts me in the inside.

"What's his name by the way"

"I thought about Noah but that just idea"

"How about Aiden?" How did I come up with a name that fast?

"Aiden. That's cute"

"Noah Aiden Montoya Mason. That sounds weird" lol that sounds so rare. Because a normal three syllables full names are so mainstream.

"And special,he's special"

* * *

_One year later . . . _

"Baby! Hurry up! We're late for the rehearsal!" I put on my glasses and run downstairs as fast as I can.

"I'm here. I'm here" I gasp out as I spot my gorgeous girlfriend holding my little boy in her arms

"OMG I'm totally the one who wears the pants here. You were there like half an hour!" I chuckle as I take the car keys off the table and open the door for Rosie

"Yeah that looks so convincing from a woman that can't be showing more lower skin right now" I tease and lift her sun dress as I walk past her, opening the door for her.

"So funny babeh. So funny" I wink at her and close the door behind me . . .

* * *

"That was great! One more time" Robbie says and I nod, placing the microphone in the right way. A few choruses later, I am standing outside that small glass house and beside my girlfriend.

"Carter, I have great news!" Mac yells opening the door and running inside the studio"

"Oh but look who we have here! Carter's queen and prince!" I chuckle as my manager walks to Rosie and grabs my son's cheeks into his fingers gently. I hear him giggle and I can't help but smile. I love my baby boy

"You totally can be Carter Junior" Rosie smiles up at me and I shake my head. That doesn0t even make sense, he looks exactly like Rosie.

"Stop bothering my son and tell me the news" I say wrapping my arm around Rosie.

"Oh right. Remember I told you that your album should be out next month?" I nod and he opens a yellow folder he's holding in his hands.

"Well, in three months you will make a tour around all Latinamerica" I open and close my mouth. I can't believe that after ten years, my dream is finally coming true. I look down at Rosie and I receive a warm smile from her beautiful face

"Wait. But nobody knows me. How can I make a tour when I'm not sure if people will buy tickets?"

"I forgot to tell you. I kind of leaked your first single last weekend and everybody loves it! And the tickets will be the cheapest I could select, which means that some people will buy them just to hear new music, and pah pow! They will love you Mason!-. I can't believe it. I'm making a tour after just two months after my first release. This should be a dream

"Baby, you did it-. Rosie whispers on my ear and I look down at Aiden. He looks back at me and I am shocked about the small smile that slips over his lips. Just then I feel a single tear running down my cheek. I have everything I wished for . . .

* * *

_Five years later_

"No! There no! you will—ugh." I sigh as I run towards my baby boy who is lying in the ground face down.

"I told you not here, Noah. The ground here is old and –" I stop midsentence as I look down at his face, He's just looking up at me with a tear in his eye. He never cries when he is hurt, his body is like made of stone, so there's only one reason for him to cry.

"It's okay baby boy, come here" I peck his forehead and carry him with my arm. I take his small skateboard with my opposite hand and we walk inside home. I hate when I lose control and start to scold him, but I can't just help it sometimes. It's such a relief that I his puppy face makes my anger cal down cause I don't want him to hate me. Now that I think about it, he's so Rosie. Giving me the puppy face when I'm mad ugh, they got me so whipped. Talking about my gorgeous and sexy as hell wife-oh wait. Didn't i told you she is my wife now? It's one of the best feelings in the world, seriously. It was three years ago. I took her in a date at her favourite restaurand and- naah just kidding, that's so mainstream. It did was a date, but on an air balloon. She was so scared about me falling down because I kept moving side to side. So I pretended to fell down and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked down to find me in a parachute with a big poster that said "MARRY ME?" I thought she was going to faint. But as soon as I came back to the air balloon, she started hitting me on my chest. She was crying and kept repeating me "I hate you, I hate you" I waited until she calmed down and I just looked at her. After some good five minutes or so, she came up back to me and said "Yes" I can't explain how much emotions filled my heart in that moment It was the best day of my life, and since then, all my days are perfect by her side.

I put Aiden down and he immediately runs to the couch, turning the TV on. I shake my head and proceed to walk into the kitchen.

"Hello there, miss beautiful" I whisper wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"Hello charming woman" I smile at my nickname and kiss her neck slowly

"Do you come here often?" I grin as my lips made its way up behind her ear. Her giggle turning into a low moan as my tongue grazes her earlobe

"As often as my wife tells me to prepare dinner" we both laugh out and I spin her around

"I didn't tell you to make dinner. I already had dinner planned" I grin down at her before capturing her lips into mine. My hands making its way down her lower back and pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah. Now tell me a dish that your six years old son can eat without grossing out" she chuckles and I can't help but do the same. I love her sense of humor.

"Way to ruin dinner babeh" she shakes her head at me and I just lean in for another kiss. Things are getting heated when suddenly the bell rings. Jesus Christ! The timing of some people! I try to ignore it and run my lips back over her neck but she pushes me away lightly

"Baby, the bell is ringing"

"There's Aiden"

"Carter, he's scared of the postman, do you really think he will open the door for anybody?" My mood is totally gone when I remember Aiden running all around the house cause a man had threw him a "piece of paper" at the door. He thought he was some kind of killer; I laughed so much that day. Or that was until Rosie had to send me a glare my way so I would shut up and "understand my son. I finally pull away and make my way to the door only to find Noah standing in the door already holding opened it. I look up at who the bad timing person would be and my mouth goes dry. How…how is this possible? . . .

* * *

**IMPORTANT . . . **_well, kind of. _

I have been thinking about it and I decided to set an update day for each story. So they are like this

_Monday_: Hello, I'm your true love

_Tuesday_: Sk8r Girl

_Wednesday_: When fear turns to love

_Thursday_: I didn't just kissed her

_Friday_: MY DILEMMA

It will start formally next week since I updated I didn't just kissed her yesterday. However I will not update until two reviews. This is for me to know that you're still interested and want me to finish the story. I hope you understand.

Anyways, also, in this chapter I posted a part that I had already posted before. I'm sorry for that, it was a confusion with the chapters. But i wrote more today so you'd have something more to read. Hope you have liked it


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

"What are you doing here?" I walk until the door and pull Aiden up.

"Carter! It's been a lot since I last saw you!" she smiles up at me and attempts to hug me but I pull back

"What are you doing here?" I swear that if she doesn't answer my question, I'm going to close the door on her nose.

"I came for my son" My mouth hangs open and I see Aiden turn to me from the corner of my eye

"Mommy? Who's this woman?" Aiden whispers. I put him back on the floor and fix his small T-shirt.

"Aiden, go upstairs and put on Peter Pan, okay? I'll go up in a while honey" he looks up at me a little insecure before he nods and runs to the stairs

"You have no right to take my son" my voice is venom and my fists are stones. This bitch can't be fucking serious

"Aww you're calling my son yours. Now we can be a family" what the fuck is wrong with this air head?

"Baby? Who was at the door?" I turn back to the kitchen and see Rosie coming out of it. As soon as she sees her standing by my side, her eyes go blank

"Brooke. Hi, what are you doing here?" I watch her all while she narrows her eyes and walks up to me, linking her arm with mine

"Hi Rosalinda, I came here for my son and I'll really appreciate it if you give him back" I feel how Rosie's body tenses up and I am about to speak when something interesting caught my attention. Rosie breaths in deeply and nods her head, one second later she's away from me and walking upstairs. What the hell? Is she really doing what Brooke wants?.

I am still looking up at the spot where I last saw Rosie; at the end of the stairs, when I caught Brooke attempting to walk further into the house. I immediately pull up my arm, stopping her from taking any other step.

"You're not getting into my house" I turn to her and I don't care my eyes looking like guns right now, I'm beyond pissed and ready to punch this woman in the face in any moment.

"Oh Carter, I see you still have the guts for me, you can't hide it. And its okay, I'm ready to be with you now" I frown as I see she leaning into me. She's kidding, right? I don't like jokes, not when they come from stupid people.

I push her away and walk backwards

"I can't still be into someone who dares to give her son away just to not having fucking responsibilities. Someone who pushed her son off her life and not caring a shit about it. Not regretting it in any way –"

"I regret it, that's why I am here"

"No, you're not here because you regret abandoning a baby. You're here because you want to continue fucking my life up. You're not tired of looking at me like if I was crap. You're here because you are so annoyed that I finally pushed you out of my life seven years ago and found someone who is worth it. I would never leave Rosie for anybody, less for someone like you. You're the worst person I've ever met. Pushing everybody down to the ground so you can feel bigger? That's so low Brooke. I can't believe I actually ever thought you were worth my life. You don't care about a person that's not you. You don't care about a shit! Not even your own son!" my body is warm and mind is everywhere. In all spots she let me down like pure shit. Her eyes are puffy and tears are rolling down her cheeks. I wish I could regret my words, but I don't. Because I didn't say any lie.

"Honey, that's enough" Rosie's voice breaks me out of my daze and I spin quickly, finding her walking up to us. She reaches us and just then I notice she has a piece of paper between her fingers.

"Brooke, Aiden is Carter's and mine son. That's what it says in this paper provided directly by the law. So, I ask you to leave my house and never come back. If you try to take Aiden from us, I won't stop at demanding you against the law, because maybe you gave birth to him, but you're nothing near a parent, Aiden is Carter's and mine son. You have no right on him, in any way. So please, leave our house and never again come back to our lives. Because if no you care a little about Aiden, which I know you probably not, you'd know that you'll only hurt him. So, please, goodbye and good luck " I look back at Brooke. Her face is priceless and I bet mine is the same. She … her words, her way to talk. Jesus Christ, my woman is perfect.

"Rosie…please"

"No Brooke. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you told me to adopt him. So I don't understand why you are here. crying for someone you didn't care pushing away five years ago. I don't want to take this to the court, because I don't want to fuck your life up more than you've already done. Please, just go and leave us alone" Brooke is quiet for a minute before she nods her head and wipes her tears away. She looks up at us with a faint smile.

"You're so lucky for having such a woman by your side, Carter. Thank you for not making him pays for my mistakes. Good luck, guys" and with that, she walks away. I walk up slowly until the door and close it, turning back to Rosie

"That was amazing" I breath out. She really knows what to do in every situation. Like, all the opposite from me, I was just angry and yelling at her. But she knew how to control the situation. Heck, I bet she knew this was going to happen since years ago.

She just smiles up at me and holds my hand, pulling me to her

"I know, I'm amazing" I chuckle and shake my head, leaning down to kiss her luscious lips.

"Now, shall we go upstairs and watch Peter Pan?" I bit my lip as a sentence forms on my mind

"Or we can go upstairs and Bang the Peter into the Pan" she laughs out and I smile down at her. Her laugh is so cute, so angelical. Five years later, she stills find a way to make me fall harder for her

"That was soooo lame! And the answer is no" she chuckles again, seeing the pout on my face.

"But that didn't sound bad for later" she leans up and pecks my cheek, before running her lips down and over my neck. And with a last wink, she walks upstairs, swinging her hips in the process. This woman is going to be the death of me.

I walk upstairs and into the last room, finding my wife lying on the bed, smiling up at me with my little boy cuddling up with her. I can't help but smile at the sight, my life is so good. I look down at Aiden and see how he stands up in the bed and walks until the end of it, jumping down and running to me. He takes my hand between he's little one and pulls on it.

"Mommy! You finally came. Come on! They're already flying to Neverland! Come on come on!" I giggle at my son's urgency and walk with him to the bed. I lay down next to Rosie, just be pushed away by Aiden as he cuddles up between us. I turn to look at Rosie and see how her eyes are glued to the TV, watching the movie the same way a four years old would, she's so cute.

I turn to the screen; Nana is flying due to Tinkerbell's pixie dust, though her neck is tied up to the dog's house. I can't help but smile at it, it's been a long time since I didn't wanted this. Humm…maybe having a Nana wouldn't be a bad idea . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys! Well sadly,or maybe hopefully? I bring you another end. I hope you guys like it,it's like so whatever but well. I don't own "I promise you" by Selena Gomez,though I changed some lyrics to make it fit better;or that'a what I thought I did when I wrote them. Anyways,I hope you enjoy it (:

**LovezObsessed** & **Suefanficlover**: You guys are like part of my life now. Than you so much for all your support,really. You don't have en idea of how much it means and how much of an awesome fact is that you keep reading these. I don't know ... just,thank you :')

**DemenaDork**: I think I know you from instagram? If is you thank you for your words! I really appreciate the way you value my stories and I love that you _love_ the stories (: thank you! And if you're not who I think,then this is so embarrassing. But thank you anyways! :3

**StarNova69**: so my theory is that you got tired of the cliff hangers and just drop reading this x) but anyway,if you ever finish reading it,I hope you like it (: thanks so much for your cute review (:

**LadyLiz22,MiloOtis & Guest:** Thank you for giving me a reason to continue this,if you ever read it,I hope you like it (: thanks!

Love you guys! Enjoy ;) xoxo.

* * *

_Two years later . . ._

_Rosie's POV_

—Mom,I'm thirsty—. I look around,over all the staff's stuff in search of any bottle of water but nothing.

—Wait here,don't move an inch. I'll go get you water—. He nods his head and goes over a black box,his legs swinging since he can't still reach the floor. I smile to myself turning back to the door. This boy and his oh so good timing. I was really enjoying my wife singing onstage.

I walk to the fridge and take an apple juice in my hands. I close the door and walk back to just behind the curtains.

—I brought apple j-NO! AIDEN!—. I drop the juice from my hands and run to him,but I'm too late. He's already stepping the stage. Hopefully he's still unseen when I jump and try to grab his shirt. Just then he gets inside again from the other side of the curtain and then i hear the crowd going crazy. Just then I realize I'm standing onstage and a big reflector is hitting on my face. I turn to give an apologizing look at Carter just to find her smiling down at me.

—Well look who's here guys! Baby,can you come over here,please?—. I narrow my eyes at her and she just nods in response. I obey and walk until her,just making the crowd go wilder.

—You arrived in the perfect moment,princess—. I blush at her nickname for me in front of her fans and shake my head,looking up at her again.

—What are you ta-—. Before I can finish my sentence,I'm being placed over a blue and black chair.

—I have a surprise for you tonight guys. Or might I say,to my wife—. They go crazy again while Selena takes my hand in hers and kisses my knuckles. Okay this is so embarrassing.

—You might or might not know this guys but tomorrow is Rosie's and mine tenth anniversary—. Okay I bet ten dollars that this guys won't be able to talk tomorrow.

—So today I'm going to give her my first gift,in front of all of you—. Her finger points across the whole full auditorium and I shake my head,hiding my face in my hands.

—Come on! Let me see those hands up!—. I uncover my face and look back up at her. A slow instrumental being played by her band.

—Rosie,I just want to tell you that I love you. I can't thank God enough for giving me the perfect chance to live a life with you. I will always do everything to see that beautiful smile on your face. You are the love of my life,Rosalinda—. A single tear drops down my cheek and she wipes it away,caressing my cheek in the process.

—_I know that my love for you is real_

_It's something true that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel_

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_

_And there's just you and me_

_Falling head over feet_

_There's no one else this better_

_I know_

_You know_

_We both_

_Are gonna last it _

_Cause no one else can me me feel_

_The way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know _

_You know_

_We both _

_Will fight together _

_Today tomorrow and forever _

_We will stay true _

_I promise you_—. She goes behind me and wraps an arm around me from above my shoulders and I brace her arm with mine as much as I can. I can't with my feels,this is too much. Too perfect.

—_They said that we were just to young to know_

_But I'm here heart as soul_

_And I am never letting you go_

_When it's true it's our love_

_And I scream it _

_Cause I'm walking on air_

_Every single time that we kiss_

_You make the angels sing_

_To my smile you gave birth _

_You make everything better_—. I gasp as I see her getting on her knees. The crowd going crazy again. Though they have never stopped since I came out,they get louder each time.

I just can't anymore,I start to cry harder,staring down at her beautiful brown eyes.

—_I'll never let you down_

_I'll always hear you out_

_There is nothing you cannot confide_

_You listen when I speak_

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side_—. I lean down at get on my knees too,hugging her to death.

Suddenly the whole auditorium goes all wild and mad,making me look at them...oh my gosh,is that Brooke?

She notices me looking at her and smiles. I give her a faint smile back and suddenly feel weigh on my legs. So this is the reason why they went all wild,huh?

I hug Aiden from his waist and Carter leans down to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair.

—_I know _

_You know_

_He knows_

_We're gonna make it_

_Cause no one else can make me feel_

_Like you both do_—. She smiles down at me,sitting completely on the floor beside me.

—I promise you—. She whispers,ending the song.

I'm not longer surprised at how the guys down are shouting,some of them even crying. Best anniversary gift ever . . .

* * *

The crowd gets crazy for the last time before the lights are off. I stand there waiting for her to get inside and after a few seconds,she's there. Smiling down at me while her arms open up for me. I run to her and hug her tight. I can't believe God actually thinks I deserve this. I can't seriously ask for anything else.

—So,did you like the surprise?—. A smile forms on both our lips and I take her face between my hands,pulling her down

—Best surprise ever—. I whisper before locking our lips together. And suddenly I feel self conscious. I can't believe that,I'm married and have a son with the one and only girl I've fallen in love with. With my forever crush,with my beautiful skater woman.

**THE END. **

**© 2013 Lovez Desire**


End file.
